1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a terminal for performing an improved navigation function of providing guidance on a path to a destination selected by a user, a vehicle communicating with the terminal, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many current vehicles include functions directed toward improving user convenience relating to, for example, audio, video, navigation, air conditioning, seat-heating, communicating with an external terminal, and so forth, in addition to typical driving functionalities. Moreover, many current vehicles include a terminal for manipulating functionality relating to audio, video, navigation, and the like, and for outputting operation relevant information.
In particular, the navigation functionality involves receiving location information from a plurality of satellites through a global positioning system (GPS), computing a current location of a vehicle, displaying the computed location by mapping it on a map (i.e., map matching), receiving a destination from a user, performing a search for a path from the computed current location to the destination according to a predetermined path search algorithm, displaying the found path by mapping it on a map, and providing the user with guidance to the destination along the path. When guidance on a path is provided, the terminal displays a graphic map at an intersection of roads in order for a user to clearly recognize a ramp or creating a split screen in which a graphic map in its original scale is displayed on one side and a graphic map in which the intersection is enlarged is displayed on the other side. Also, during communication, the terminal requests a path search from an external server, receives the found path from the server, provides guidance on the path to the user, and when the destination is changed while driving or the vehicle deviates from the path, requests a path update from the server, receives a new path from the server, and provides guidance on the updated path.
When path information is provided from the outside (i.e., an external source, such as a remote server) in this manner, a problem can arise due to a difference between a updated path and an actual location of the vehicle. Also, the terminal provided in the vehicle communicates with the user's terminal, receives map and location information from the user's terminal, and provides guidance on the path using the received map and location information. In such a case, another problem can arise due to an amount of time needed to receive the map and location information from the user's terminal and to display the information. Consequently, there is a delay between the actual location of the vehicle and a location displayed on a map.